


The Inability to Move Out

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, oversized jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	The Inability to Move Out

Louis steps out of the shower.

Everyone’s first comment about him is always ‘you’re tiny’ or something along those lines. He just doesn’t see it.

As he’s drying himself, his towel rubs along his thick thighs and the chub on his hips. He gags at the feel. He’s so disgusting,he doesn’t know how Harry really loves him.

He walks from his ensuite to his bedroom in his boxers. He’s repulsed by every inch of his skin. He wants to look pretty but he can’t like this.

He sits on his bed to get his pyjamas out. They are Harry’s and he likes them because they make him look tiny. All he can see as he reaches for the bottom draw is his stomach rolling in a way it shouldn’t.

He places his hands on his stomach and tries to rip the fat off. His skin is red and raw from scratching and grabbing and there are tears streaming down his face.He doesn’t know how anyone can love him with so much fat on his body. He doesn’t know how Harry manages to kiss every inch of his skin with so much love, he must be faking.

Eventually Louis curls in a ball on the bed with only Harry’s jumper on.It’s oversized on Harry, so swims on Louis. He’s sick of his body. He wants to move out but he can’t.

He’s so engrossed by his misery and the feeling of gross that he doesn't hear the front door open.

“Lou?”

Louis’ body shakes silently in a ball as Harry’s lanky form sits on the edge of the bed behind Louis. Harry draws Louis closer and into his lap. He’s so tiny and light, it’s not hard to do. He fits snugly in Harry’s lap.

“Boo, is it getting bad again? Are you alright my love?”

“No Harry, I feel gross.”

“Oh Boo-bear.”

Harry reaches up and pulls Louis’ face towards his. Their mouths meet softly and Harry can taste the salt from Louis’ tears. Louis purrs softly into Harry’s mouth and melts in Harry’s lap. Harry holds Louis closer as he plants a final kiss on his thin lips before kissing his forehead softly.

“Lou-bear, please call me next time. You’re beautiful darling just the way you are.”

“Thank you Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
